I'll be home for Christmas
by A-fox-trying-to-write
Summary: Hmmmm I don't know I feel about this one


_**Ripperoni pepperoni this one is a bit different from the previous years, it's also a bit rushed which is my fault for poor time management. Anywhozel Happy Holidays and thanks for still being around, we are in the home stretch with the story I think.**_

* * *

Barbara tapped her fingers nervously on the table, her eyes scanned the screen again. The video remained the same -as she knew it would- it was a recording from Nightwing's perspective. He was mid fight so the footage wasn't the best but it was all they had to go on. Nightwing had gone on a solo mission to investigate Scarecrow's hideout. It was supposed to be a stealth mission, only to gather intel, however he got caught. Babs had been at her desk to provide him with back up when he came over the comms. He had been spotted and needed back up so she sent Robin as fast as she could.

Except he was too late.

When Robin got there the entire warehouse had been abandoned and there was no trace of Nightwing. He took it hard and had almost spent as much time looking for his brother as Barbara had, though she only clocked more hours because she didn't have Bruce forcing her to bed. Still, despite their best efforts, four days later Dick was still missing. She had spoken with Damian earlier when he had dropped off a plate of food and a thermos of tea from Alfred, along with a drawing that was her Christmas present. He didn't have anything to report.

The video that was Nightwing's last transmission came to an end and Barbara sighed pushing away from her desk a bit. She glanced at the time, 11:38, she should give it a rest and go spend time with her father considering it was Christmas eve. She started to shut things down when the comms crackled, instantly she was alert. Barbara switched hers on and waited for another noise.

"Nightwing?" She tentatively asked.

Silence.

"Oracle to Nightwing, do you copy? Are you there?"

She frowned, maybe she had imagined it.

"Ni-wing to Or- -ease - in."

"Nightwing! Nightwing what is your status?"

"O-cle?"

"I copy! Can you hear me?"

"I he- st-tic."

"Where are you?"

"Mov- - a -tter loc-tion, hold on."

The comm went silent and for a moment Babs thought that she had lost him.

"Oracle?"

"Nightwing!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Can you track me? I don't know where I am."

"Let me try," Babs replied before quickly turning to her screens.

She pulled up the tracker list scanning down the names until she came to Nightwing's. Barbara frowned reading the red 'unavailable' next to his name. She clicked on it anyways trying to trouble shoot it. It wasn't working and she groaned in frustration.

"What happened to you? Your tracker is offline."

"Dunno, last thing I remember is a loud bang."

"Well something broke your tracker. What's your condition?"

"My head hurts like hell and I'm sure there's a plethora of bruises otherwise I'm okay."

"You probably have a concussion."

"Most likely, what day is it?"

"Ah, the 24th."

"It's Christmas eve!?"

"Yeah, you don't remember anything?"

"Everything is fuzzy, I must have been in and out of consciousness."

"Any clue where you are?"

"A warehouse somewhere, I might have to go I'm going to have to sneak out of here."

"You can't go silent again!" Babs replied before she could think.

"Oracle…"

"Nevermind, you can't keep talking if you want to make it out." She corrected.

"You must have been worried."

"We all were."

"Here how about this," Nightwing started to hum quietly.

Babs laughed a bit and sat back in her chair.

"Are you really singing 'I'll be home for Christmas'?"

"Well I will be, try to get my mask camera working again and figure out where to send my bike."

"You can't ride your bike!"

"Send the Batmobile then, going now."

The pair lulled into a quite only broken by Nightwing's soft humming. They were on a repeat of the song by the time Oracle got his camera fixed up. Se ran an analysis of the area once he made it out of the warehouse trying to determine where he was.

"Got it, head a block east and I'll send the Batmobile there. Do you want me to send someone with?"

"No I'll be okay," Nighwing hurried away from the warehouse.

"Alright then."

"Hey Oracle?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be home for Christmas."

* * *

_**For my wonderful beta orangesunset12**_


End file.
